The present disclosure generally relates to improving the executing of isolated guests deployed in a network environment. In computer systems, it may be advantageous to scale application deployments by using isolated guests such as virtual machines that may be used for creating hosting environments for running application programs. Typically, isolated guests such as containers and virtual machines may be launched to provide extra compute capacity of a type that the isolated guest is designed to provide. Isolated guests allow a programmer to quickly scale the deployment of applications to the volume of traffic requesting the applications. Isolated guests may be deployed in a variety of hardware environments. There may be economies of scale in deploying hardware in a large scale. To attempt to maximize the usage of computer hardware through parallel processing using virtualization, it may be advantageous to create very lean isolated guests, designed to include only components necessary to achieve the function for which these isolated guests are designed. Many isolated guests are built from image files, and the image files tend to be designed to be lean to decrease the latency required to launch an isolated guest. Therefore, careful consideration is typically taken by a developer to decide what components (e.g., code blocks, applications, features, or configurations) may be removed from an isolated guest image while still keeping the isolated guest functional and fit for purpose.